


A Boystack

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed, cuddle puddle, or i guess more like gently prodding it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: “Ohdear,” Taako lamented dryly, leaning on the doorframe of the room he and his compatriots had acquired for the night.  “Only one room in town, and with only one bed!  What a total surprise.  Who could’ve anticipated this turn in the plot?  Whatever are we to do?”





	A Boystack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleepy boystack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322671) by where-are-the-owl-s. 



“Oh _dear,_ ” Taako lamented dryly, leaning on the doorframe of the room he and his compatriots had acquired for the night. “Only one room in town, and with only one bed! What a total surprise. Who could’ve anticipated this turn in the plot? Whatever are we to do?”

“Should we rock-paper-scissors to see who gets it?” Magnus asked, barrelling past Taako’s sarcastic prodding of the fourth wall.

“I think I should get it,” Merle declared. “I got a bad back.”

“Snooze you lose, thug,” Taako said, gangly limbs already sprawled to every corner of the mattress. “Looks like Taako’s the one gettin’ the good Z’s tonight.”

Magnus laughed, then set immediately about the business of forcing his way onto the right side of the bed, shoving his back up against Taako to slide him over.

“Hey, get bent! I have dibs!” Taako shouted, pushing back against Magnus to exactly zero avail.

“There’s plenty of room, you big baby,” Magnus assured him, turning over onto his back when he had comfortably acquired a little more than half the bed. “Sharing is caring.” 

Magnus turned to face Merle and lifted his right arm to show him the little space he’d carved out for him.

“C’mon, Merle,” he said. 

Merle grimaced.

“You know, on second thought I think I’ll just –”

“Meeeeerle!” Magnus cajoled. “Come on. Don’t be a fuddy-duddy.”

“Oh, all right,” Merle sighed. “What the hell.”

Merle took his place beside Magnus, pillowing his head on Magnus’s upper arm.

“There. You happy?” Merle asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said.

“You clowns are hogging the whole stupid bed,” Taako grumbled, lying straight as a rail with his arms crossed over his chest. In response, Magnus lifted his other arm.

“There’s plenty of Magnus to go around,” he offered, smiling down on Taako hopefully. When Taako gave him a withering look, Magnus quietly began to chant: “Cud-dle! Pud-dle! Cud-dle! Pud-dle!”

“Alright! Fine! Fuck!” Taako relented.

Reluctantly, he draped an arm over Magnus’s chest. Cheering, Magnus pulled Taako close.

They took a few more shots at each other as they wound down. They made immature comments and fought over the blankets, and Merle even tried (with some success) to creep Magnus out with a ghost story. Eventually, however, the banter quieted. Eventually, the three adventurers settled like dust into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
